True Believers
campsite]] "True Believers" is the name given by residents of Driggs, North Dakota to the organization responsible for the Capitol Bombing founded by former Browning Reed CEO Patrick Lloyd. According to an excerpt from a book (Pax Americana) owned by a few of their members, their goal is the replacement of the constitutional government through the means of a violent revolution. Their main base of operations lies near an underground North Dakota missile silo.The organization also had active cells in Montana, Arizona, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, and New Mexico. Their main slogan is "No Victory Without Sacrifice", abbreviated as "NVWS" on the crates used to store explosives in the silo and on tattoos worn by members. History The group was founded by Browning Reed CEO Patrick Lloyd, after he felt the government had betrayed him. Taking advantage of the Capitol renovation, they built a hidden bomb shelter and secretly planted Russian anti-tank mines (also one dud) throughout the Capitol as instructed by File 12-80C, a file depicting how to destroy the Capitol. Along with that, Jay Whitaker made Tom Kirkman designated survivor 15 hours before the State of the Union, because he seemed the least qualified for the job. During the State of the Union, Peter MacLeish, a member of the group went to go hide in the shelter 34 seconds before the explosives went off, which at that time annihilated most of the U.S government. Sometime after a hidden Browning-Reed missile silo was abandoned, at some time, the group made it their base of operations where they stored the same explosives used to blow up the Capitol and where they lit bonfires to signal landing zones for incoming choppers. While Jason Atwood and Hannah Wells were staking out the landing site, Nestor Lozano came out of the landing chopper, where dozens of conspirators awaited him. They found the spying duo and gave chase after them, but only managed to wound Jason's arm. They left the area two hours before the FBI arrived. Nestor Lozano was later sent to hack into the Department of Defense's most classified server and hand over the information to Patrick Lloyd. Using a fake identity created by Jay Whitaker he successfully completed the task. When Hannah Wells later caught up to him, the two engaged combat where he met his demise. After Hannah discovered an unread email from Jason containing incriminating evidence, Jay Whitaker was exposed as the traitor in the White House and was promptly arrested. Later on, another 200 members of the True Believers were arrested during FBI raids throughout the country, while having their existence publicly revealed by President Kirkman. Despite these significant drawbacks, Lloyd still had the classified information obtained from the Department of Defense and still presented a large threat to the U.S. government. Right after he uploaded a document suggesting bribery between Alex Kirkman's mother and Eric Little, Lloyd was killed in a drone strike, ultimately ending the True Believers. Known members *Patrick Lloyd (Leader, deceased) *Nestor Lozano/Catalan (deceased) *Jay Whitaker (incarcerated) *Desmond Lesgarth (deceased) *Peter MacLeish (deceased) *Beth MacLeish (deceased) *Brooke Mathison (deceased) *Countless other unnamed members (Over 200 members arrested during FBI raids in multiple states.) Category:Groups Category:Conspirators